Prime Suspect
Prime Suspect is the eighth episode of Stab. It aired on July 27, 2017. Plot Amanda realizes that the killer could be someone closer to her than she thought. Meanwhile, a secret is exposed. Summary It is the middle of the night and Amanda is sleeping in her bedroom. Suddenly, someone is seen walking around the side of her house. It is then revealed that the person walking around Amanda's house is the killer. He opens the front door to her house and enters. He walks up the stairs and into Amanda's bedroom. As she's sleeping the killer walks around her bedroom and opens one of her drawers next to her bed. He starts looking through her drawer when he drops something. The sound of the object hitting the floor wakes Amanda up and she starts breathing heavy when she realizes there's someone in her room. She gets up and looks around to room to find no one there. She then hears a noise in the hallway and goes out into the hallway to see what's going on. When she reaches the staircase the killer comes out from one of the rooms in the hallway and attempts to push Amanda down the stairs which leads Amanda to grab the killer with both her hands and throw him down the stairs. When the killer reaches the bottom of the stairs he gets up and runs out of her house. Amanda then rushes down the stairs and into her kitchen, grabs the landline and calls the police. Sheriff Dylan is seen in Amanda's living room talking to Amanda about what happened while Detective Lorraine and other officers are seen searching for evidence around Amanda's house. Sheriff Dylan asks Amanda if she has any injuries to which Amanda responds saying she doesn't. He then asks her if she wants police to stay outside her house for the night for protection and Amanda says yes. Sheriff Dylan then gets a few officers to stay outside for the night. He also tells Amanda that he no longer needs her phone to look for evidence and that she needs to go to the police station in the morning to get it back. He also tells her to bring Jennifer, Stephanie and Kyle with her too. Amanda says she will do and then Sheriff Dylan gets up and leaves with Detective Lorraine. Meanwhile, Amanda goes into her kitchen and uses the landline to call Paul. She explains to him everything that happened and that the killer broke into her house and wants him to go over. He tells her he'll be over in 5 minutes. When Paul gets to her house, he meets Detective Lorraine standing at the front door. She asks him what he's doing there and he says that Amanda called him and told him to go over. Detective Lorraine tells him to wait where he is and goes inside to confirm with Amanda that she did, in fact, tell him to go over. When she confirms this she allows Paul to enter and continues to stand guard outside. Paul enters Amanda's house and sees her sitting on the stairs. He sits down next to her and puts his arm around her. She leans on his shoulder and tells her that she doesn't understand why she's being targeted. Paul asks her if she still thinks that the killer is her half brother or half sister and Amanda says that it has to be. She also says that the killer would not leave a letter confirming that she does in fact have a half sibling if it meant nothing. Paul asks her if she wants him to stay with her the whole night and Amanda says yes before saying that she's tired and decides to head up to bed. The next day, Amanda arrives at school with Paul and sees Jennifer in the hallway. They both walk up to her. Jennifer asks how they're doing and Amanda says that the killer broke into her house in the middle of the night and tried to attack her. Jennifer asks if she's ok and she says yes. Amanda then tells Jennifer that they can finally get their phones back at the police station. Jennifer excitedly agrees to go but Amanda says she needs to find Stephanie and Kyle first. She then sees Stephanie and Kyle walking in the hallway and motions for them to go up to her, Paul and Jennifer. When they walk to them, Amanda lets them know that Sheriff Dylan has their phones and that they should go to the police station to pick them up. They all agree to go and they all leave with the exception of Paul who stays at the school. At the police station, Amanda, Jennifer, Stephanie and Kyle are in Sheriff Dylan's office where he reaches into a box and gives Amanda's phone back to her. He then proceeds to give Jennifer and Stephanie their phones back but tells Kyle he wants to talk to him after his friends leave. He then turns to Amanda, Jennifer and Stephanie and gives them his condolences for the loss of Michelle. Amanda tells him that after school they're doing a memorial service for her and the other victims if he's interested in going and he says he'll be there. Amanda, Jennifer and Stephanie all leave the room and Kyle is sitting in one of the chairs in Sheriff Dylan's office. Sheriff Dylan closes the door and blinds and makes his way to his desk where he sits and faces Kyle. When Kyle asks why he needed to speak to him, he says that he was going through his phone for evidence on Michelle's death and found some things that he thought looked a bit suspicious. From under his desk, Sheriff Dylan pulls out pictures taken of the text messages exchanged between Kyle and Evelyn in the recent days including pictures of files that were in Sheriff Dylan's office that Kyle sent to Evelyn. He also tells Kyle that he was last person to speak to Michelle before her death. Sheriff Dylan asks Kyle to explain what's going on. Kyle tells him the truth and says that Evelyn has been blackmailing him into doing things for her or else she would expose his past to the town. Sheriff Dylan asks him to describe exactly what Evelyn says she will expose about him. Kyle tells him that about a year ago his parents both went missing mysteriously and that nobody knows where they went. He then says that people had been blaming him for the disappearance which caused him to move out of the city and into town. Kyle also mentions that due to his harsh past, if Evelyn tells people about it they will automatically assume he's the killer because as soon as he got into town the murders started happening. Sheriff Dylan takes notes on what Kyle has told him and tells him that he's free to go and gives him back his phone. Back at school, Amanda is seen in the library talking to Paul, Jennifer, Jessica and Stephanie. Amanda brings up the fact that she is almost certain that the killer is either her half brother or half sister. Jessica asks her if she's absolutely sure to which Amanda responds saying that all the time she talked with the killer over the phone that he or she acted like they knew her and that they wanted to show her the truth. Amanda says that she wouldn't be surprised if the killer turned out to be her half sibling. Jennifer then says that if the killer is Amanda's half sibling they would have to be only a few years older than her and Amanda. Paul says that the killer must be one of their friends in that case. Amanda goes down the list of her remaining friends: Jennifer, Jessica, Paul, Stephanie and Kyle. She says that everyone else that could possibly be the killer is now dead and that she thinks the killer is one of them. Amanda then gets up and says that she needs a minute to be alone and walks out of the library. Summary not complete - will add the rest soon Cast Main cast * Emma Roberts as Amanda * Evan Peters as Drew * Billie Lourd as Jennifer * Taissa Farmiga as Stephanie * Taylor Lautner as Kevin * Lea Michele as Jessica * Finn Wittrock as Kyle Recurring cast * Sarah Paulson as Caroline * Lily Rabe as Miss Miranda * Darren Criss as Paul * Angela Bassett as Detective Cox * Halle Berry as Detective Lorraine * Bella Thorne as Michelle * Jamie Lee Curtis as Evelyn * Cheyenne Jackson as Sheriff Dylan Category:Stab (TV series) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1